What's Love Got to Do With It?
by LovesItxoxo
Summary: AU. Blair Waldorf, Connecticut Princess meets Serena VanDerWoodsen, UES Queen while at Yale. During winter break, Blair heads to NY for some fun and happens upon Serena's brother, Chuck Bass.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What's Love Got to Do With It?

Summary: AU. Blair Waldorf, Connecticut Princess meets Serena VanDerWoodsen, UES Queen while at Yale. During winter break, Blair heads to NY for some fun and happens upon Serena's brother, Chuck Bass.

Rating: M

Chapter 1

"You can stay with me. My parents are out of the country until further notice, so we'll be left to our own devices," Serena VanDerWoodsen smirked to her best friend, Blair Waldorf.

The two had been assigned as room-mates freshman year at Yale and within 24 hours had become inseparable.

Blair smirked back; she and Serena certainly knew how to have fun. Being the two sexiest collegiates at Yale had certainly afforded them their fair share of male suitors.

After two years with her on-again off-again boyfriend, Blair had made the decision to go to college single. Why settle for one man, when she could have anyone she wanted?

Serena, of course, had never been the relationship type, and, as far as Blair new, had managed to fuck half of the Upper East Side available (an unavailable) bachelors by the tender age of 16. Blair couldn't have asked for a more perfect accomplish to help guide her on her road to debauchery.

It wasn't as though Blair was exactly an innocent virgin. That ship had sailed at 16, when she fucked her Physics teacher in the staff room. But she certainly was nowhere up to Serena's number.

As it goes for most socialites, Blair's mother had soon found her the perfect man to date and eventually marry: Jonathan Johnson, heir to the Johnson & Johnson dynasty. At first, it was perfect. He was everything she wanted: rich (that went without saying), sexy as hell (blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect 12 pack), and treated her like the princess she was. The only problem: he had no clue how she liked it.

Unsurprisingly, boredom quickly ensued on Blair's part, and she would occasionally sample a few of her fellow classmates. It wasn't cheating, after all; it wasn't like she was married. And what John didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

But that was long in the past. Her first semester of college had elevated Blair's number to somewhere in the mid-30s. Sure some may call that slutty, but Blair didn't dwell on that. She liked it.

"If you're sure you don't mind, I think I'll take you up on that," Blair replied.

"Perfect. I have a feeling you'll really enjoy the selection of men Manhattan has to offer," Serena grinned.

"Then let's do it," Blair smirked.

A/N: So this is my first story in about 100 years. This is a sort of test drive to see if there's enough interest. I have a few more chapters written, so if I get enough response I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What's Love Got to Do With It?

Summary: AU. Blair Waldorf, Connecticut Princess meets Serena VanDerWoodsen, UES Queen while at Yale. During winter break, Blair heads to NY for some fun and happens upon Serena's brother, Chuck Bass.

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Serena and Blair departed Yale the next day. Blair was thrumming with excitement. She had been to New York on several occasions, but never while single. Now was her chance to cut loose and really have fun.

"Ugh, finally," Serena moaned. The limo ride had been way too long.

Blair had to admit, she was impressed by the VanDerWoodsen co-op. It was massive for New York and tastefully decorated. She had to get the name of their interior decorator.

Once upstairs, Serena showed Blair to her room and the two got settled in.

Later that evening and several bottles of Blair's favorite Dom later, she and Serena ventured out. Their first stop: Butter.

The selection of men was slightly impressive, though she wouldn't admit as much. She still felt like a prude sometimes. Was it wrong that she [sub]consciously competed with Serena? No, she thought, that's what friends do.

Within an hour of their arrival, Serena had managed to make out with three randoms and was moving on to her fourth. Blair was being a little more selective. Her first New York fuck needed to be exceptionally hot. It would make for a good starting point.

By eleven, Blair had found her man. Tall, dark, handsome, and married. Not that she cared; she wasn't the one cheating. She thought that his name might be Mark. But it could have been Mike or Matt. It wasn't like it mattered. This was a one-night-stand, pure and simple.

Blair, Serena, and their gentlemen friends left Butter by two. Serena had decided to take home some blonde investment banker named Blake. He was equally as hot as Mark, of course.

Once back at the apartment, the girls parted ways to entertain their guests.

Mark was sexy as hell and Blair was ready to have her brains fucked out.

He pushed her onto the bed and immediately pushed up her skirt. Licking a path from her right knee, up her thigh, and to her soaking panties had Blair moaning and writhing in pleasure. The best part of an older man was he knew how to pleasure a woman.

He tore off her La Perla's and parted her folds. Circling her clit with his tongue had her hips meeting his face almost instantly. God did she love when men went down on her.

Finally giving in, Mark tongued her clit. She let out a whimper and closed her eyes.

"FUCK!" she yelled. Oh was he good at that. When he began thrusting her fingers insider of her, she let out another scream.

"You're so hot, baby," Mark whispered into her. Why did men insist on talking? She knew she was hot; she certainly didn't need his commentary. In all honesty, it's not like she cared what he though of her. He would be forgotten by tomorrow morning.

When she could take no more, she dragged him by his hair up to her. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. Was it wrong that she enjoyed the taste of her own cunt?

Mark quickly tore her dress and bra off and stripped as well. He slipped a condom on and rammed his hard dick inside.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he groaned.

She sighed inside her head. He might be loving this, but she was a little disappointed at the size of him. It appeared that he was a shower, not a grower.

"Feels so good…" she whispered back. The sooner this was over with, the sooner she could kick him out and finish the job herself.

He lasted for a few more minutes before cumming hard and loud. She wasn't even close to being finished, but it was easier to fake it. She screamed "yes," hoping it sounded believable. Based on his proud smirk, she assumed he bought it.

After a few minutes of lying down, he pulled out. Finally, Blair thought.

Mark stepped into the hallway bathroom to wash up wearing nothing but his boxers. Blair sighed in disappointment. She had increased her number and it wasn't even worth it. Oh well, she would polish herself off as soon as he left.

He came back into the room and looked like he was planning on joining her on the bed. She sat up and put up her hand.

"That was amazing," Blair lied, "but I think it would be best if you left."

"What? Why?" He asked, completely puzzled by these turn of events.

"Look Mark, as much fun as it's been, I don't do the whole spooning act. But, really, thanks for the fuck," Blair said.

"My name is Matt," Matt growled. "Slut," he bit out as he pulled on his clothes.

"Have a nice life, _Matt_," Blair sniped, smirking at him. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked in the face. Not that she cared.

He walked out, slamming the door behind him. As soon as she heard the elevator ding, Blair slipped on her bra and panties (Serena would probably be busy for a while, assuming she was luckier than Blair) and ventured out to get the rest of the Dom she and Serena left in the kitchen.

Blair didn't bother to turn on the lights. Opening the fridge, she didn't hear the elevator ding again, signaling someone was home. She sat on the counter sipping the Champagne out of the bottle. Classy, she smirked to herself.

A moment later, a figure appeared in the kitchen, and Blair nearly screamed. He turned on the lights and grinned.

Chuck Bass was a lucky Basstard. He was suddenly glad he didn't bring some slut home; he had stumbled upon the sexiest creature he had ever seen. His eyes ran over her perfectly toned body; her creamy breasts were spilling out of the top of her lacy red bra; her matching red panties were practically see-through. His dick twitched inside his silk boxers.

"Who are you?" Blair demanded, as if she belonged and he was the intruder.

"I'm Chuck Bass."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What's Love Got to Do With It?

Summary: AU. Blair Waldorf, Connecticut Princess meets Serena VanDerWoodsen, UES Queen while at Yale. During winter break, Blair heads to NY for some fun and happens upon Serena's brother, Chuck Bass.

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Blair slipped off the counter and brazenly checked Chuck out. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, sexy even. A much hotter version of _Matt_, she thought. His well-tailored black shirt showcased his fit body; his fire engine red slacks were a bit eccentric, but surprisingly he could pull them off. Oh look, they matched. How cute.

"And you are?" Chuck asked, stepping closer.

"Blair Waldorf," Blair said proudly. She stepped a bit closer, sticking out her hand. She was well bred after all. Instead of shaking it, he took her hand and turned it over, kissing the underside of her wrist. She thought she might have felt his tongue taking just a taste of her sweet skin. It sent tingles down her body.

"Well Ms. Waldorf, may I ask why I'm lucky enough to find you in my apartment?" He smirked at her slight shudder.

"I'm a friend of Serena's. I'm staying with her during winter break. And you?" she asked, slightly intrigued.

"Serena's step-brother. Where is my fair sister, by the way? Please tell me you two just finished having a pillow-fight in your underwear." He smarmed.

At that moment, a high-pitched moan came from Serena's room. They both shared a smirk.

"Unfortunately, she's otherwise occupied at the moment," Blair said unnecessarily.

"That's a shame," he whispered, stepping ever so closer.

"Indeed," Blair whispered back. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to head to bed. We had a long day, and a longer night."

"Can I give you a hand?" Chuck offered.

"Maybe another time," Blair replied. Two guys in one night was a little too much for her.

"If you change your mind, I'll be in the room next to yours…" he said as she brushed passed him.

"Good to know." She whispered seductively. "Sleep well, Chuck Bass."

He smirked in response.

Blair decided a shower was in order. She needed to wash off the scent of the random, and take care of some things. Flirting with Chuck while he hungrily ogled her partially nude body had gotten her a little hot and bothered. Luckily, the hallway bathroom had one of those moveable showerheads. She needed to relieve some tension.

After stepping in and turning on the shower to just the right temperature, she removed the showerhead from it's holder. She moved it down her body, first over her breasts, enjoying the feel of the water pelting her. She moved down to her stomach next, letting out a moan. All the while, imaging Chuck Bass pleasuring her with his mouth. She would have to sample the real thing, one of these days.

Finally finishing her descent to her throbbing core, Blair spread her legs and parted her folds. She placed the showerhead directly in front of her swollen clit, leaned back against the wall, and closed her eyes.

Chuck's head was between her legs, sucking on her clit; he was massaging her tits, and making her moan. At least in her head.

"Fuck," she groaned, trying to keep it down. Chuck had said his room was next to hers, putting it right across from the bathroom. Not that she was embarrassed, but she did have _some_ class.

Unbeknownst to Blair, at that moment Chuck walked right by the bathroom. At first he only heard the shower running, assuming it was Blair, and turned to go in his room. He knew he would get to fuck Blair soon; he didn't need to sneak a peek, when he would be tasting the real thing soon enough. Patience was a virtue.

But the next moment, he heard her moan, and then her breathy _fuck_. His cock sprang to life immediately. Suddenly, patience went out the window. He needed to be buried inside of her. And he needed it now.

He slowly opened the bathroom door and was pleased to see it was unlocked. Maybe little-Miss Waldorf had done it intentionally, wanting him to join her.

He quietly stepped in, closing the door behind him. At that moment he was eternally grateful that the shower door was completely see through.

What he saw made his dick throb almost painfully. It had to be the sexiest thing he had seen in a while, possibly ever. Wet and naked, Blair's eyes were closed, her head thrown back; she was leaning against the wall and was simultaneously rubbing her breasts while the showerhead massaged her clit.

"Are you sure I can't give you a hand?" He whispered seductively.

Her eyes burst open in shock. He thought she would scream and tell him to get out.

Instead, when she realized he was the intruder, her eyes instantly darkened with lust and she gave him a coy smile. When she threw him a wink, he took it as an invitation and started unbuttoning his shirt. His pants soon followed, and in less than 30 seconds he was completed exposed to her.

He couldn't help feeling a little proud as she looked at his dick hungrily, licking her lips.

"Well, if you insist. If it's not too much trouble for you," she finally breathed coyly.

He opened the shower door and moved in behind her.

"It would be a _pleasure_," he said, emphasizing the last word.

He shut the shower door and moved close enough that she could feel his huge cock nudging her dripping pussy from behind.

"Do you touch yourself often?" He asked, stroking her waist lazily. She moved the showerhead back to her clit and let out a quiet moan.

"Sometimes," she admitted, not ashamed in the slightest, "when I'm left all high and dry."

"Well, let me see if I could offer some assistance," he whispered, licking the shell of her ear. She moaned again.

His hands moved over to her small but firm breasts, appreciating how perfectly they fit in his hands. Almost as if they were made for him, he idly thought.

"What do you think about when you touch your throbbing clit?" he asked while licking her neck and pinching her nipples.

"Depends," she said, "sometimes, my most recent fuck. But tonight, you."

He got even harder, which he didn't realize was even possible.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she answered in a breathy voice, gasping slightly as she felt him grow harder against her opening.

"And what were you imaging I was doing to you?" he asked. He wanted to hear exactly what she was thinking of while getting off so he could help play out all of her fantasies.

"Well for starters… you would lick my wet cunt until I came on your face… Then I would suck you off… almost until you blew your load on my tits, but not quite. Next… you would push me back against the cold wall and fuck me from behind until I screamed your name." she answered, and his eyes nearly crossed at her description.

"Well, Waldorf, I live to serve." He said, turning her towards him and taking the showerhead from her and quickly returning it to its rightful place. That would no longer be necessary.

Blair parted her legs as he got down on his knees. He pulled her thighs closer and spread her open with his fingers. And what a sight he got. The most perfect glistening pussy he had ever seen greeted him. Not to mention that Miss Waldorf was apparently a fan of the Brazilian Bikini Wax. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

He began with slow, torturous licks. Much better than Matt, she thought to herself. He had her trembling with a few more strokes. That tongue, oh she was _so _going to enjoy this.

His moved his ministrations to her hypersensitive clit, alternating between, licking, sucking, blowing air, and biting it gently. She didn't even attempt to hold in her moans. When he plunged three thick fingers in her and began finger fucking her, all the while licking her clit, she came on his face, just like she wanted.

"Good?" he asked. He knew she was satisfied. She tasted amazing, a mixture of honey, vanilla, lavender, and something heady.

"Not bad," she replied with an evil grin. Oh she was going to pay for that.

He rolled his eyes, then gently pushed her onto her knees. "Now, where were we?" he asked as he thrust his dick into her open mouth.

She sucked the head for a minute, running her tongue over his slit and lapping up his pre-cum. He moaned, embarrassingly loudly. _Keep it together Bass_, he internally chided himself. She smirked as if she knew the effect she was having on him.

She took him further into that sweet mouth, sucking gently and cupping his balls. When he thought she could take him no deeper, she shocked him by pulling his hips closer and he hit the back of her throat. He almost came just at that.

"Fuck," he groaned, trying to regain control. She was now moaning and the feel of her mouth vibrating around him was driving him insane. He took several deep breaths.

Then she moved one hand to her clit and began massaging herself in time with his thrusts into her mouth. His hips jerked at the sight. He really needed to get things under control or this would be over in seconds. He pulled out of her mouth, much to her chagrin.

"I wasn't done," she pouted, and he admitted to himself that it was adorable.

"I want to be inside of you when I cum," he responded, and she smirked at the implication. He didn't want to cum in her mouth. She appreciated the consideration.

He turned her around, pushing her hands up against the cold shower, as requested earlier, and began to part her folds. He stopped, and she turned around looking furious.

"Fuck me. Now." She ground out in the sexiest voice he had ever heard.

"Condom." Was all he said.

"I'm on the pill. Just pull out before you explode and we'll be fine." She said without thinking. At this point, she didn't think she could wait one more minute.

He obliged and plunged into her, all the way to the hilt.

He was so deep, too deep, deeper than any other man had ever gone before. She moaned and called his name. Over and over.

"You like that, baby?" he groaned through gritted teeth. He pushed her flush against the shower wall and she gasped at the cool sensation against her heated skin.

"YES! YES! YES!" She cried and turned her head to the side to pull him down for a hungry kiss. He eagerly responded.

Then he quickened his pace, moving one hand to cup her right tit and one to stroke her clit. She let out a final scream and came hard and fast, purring his name, as she had promised.

Another three thrusts later, he pulled out, turned her around, and came all over her breasts and face.

He thought he might faint out of sheer bliss when she massaged his juices over her breasts, swiping some off with her right middle finger and lapping it up. "Mhmm, tastes good," she moaned at the taste of him, staring at him through her lashes with a positively wicked smirk.

He thought he might explode at the erotic sight and he began to harden instantly. But a second later, she was rinsing his essence off of her, reaching for a towel, and stepping out.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked almost angrily, his eyes still slightly glazed over in arousal.

"Thanks for the fuck," she responded with a wink, and slipped out before he could get another word in.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What's Love Got to Do With It?

Summary: AU. Blair Waldorf, Connecticut Princess meets Serena VanDerWoodsen, UES Queen while at Yale. During winter break, Blair heads to NY for some fun and happens upon Serena's brother, Chuck Bass.

Rating: M

Chapter 4

* * *

Chuck tossed and turned all night long. He couldn't get Blair out of his head, and the knowledge that she was in bed in the next room was driving him mad. He had already jerked off three times since she slithered out of the shower and left him hungry for more, imagining her screaming his name over and over until his eyes rolled back in his head.

And for some reason he felt a little sick to his stomach. It almost seemed as if there was _something_ in his stomach, _fluttering_. He didn't understand and chalked it up to something he ate.

Chuck woke around seven in the morning; he had passed out sometime around five, completely drained.

He found Serena walking her latest conquest to the elevator and smirked. She rolled her eyes back. Like she could ever be embarrassed in front of Chuck.

When they were alone, he sat down at the table pouring them both coffee.

"I saw your girlfriend last night, by the way," he casually mentioned, as if it was of no real importance.

"Oh, what do you think?" she asked. She assumed Chuck had made some comments to Blair, as he usually did, but it had gone no further. After all, Blair wasn't the type to have sex with two guys in one night.

"I think you should have introduced me to her months ago," he replied with a grin.

"Sorry," she replied sarcastically.

At that moment, the object of their discussion walked into the kitchen. She looked refreshed and was glowing. Chuck was slightly disappointed to think that she had been able to sleep after their mind-blowing sex. He certainly hadn't.

"I assume Mr. Blonde is gone?" Blair asked casually as she helped herself to coffee.

"Correct," Serena replied.

"And how did we enjoy ourselves?" Blair questioned.

"6 – 6.5. Not that bad, but definitely not a repeat. How about you? How was Mr. Married?" Serena volleyed.

"Do negative numbers count?" Blair asked with an eye roll.

"You're kidding me, he didn't seem like the type." Serena said.

At this point, Chuck's eyebrows were furrowed and he was almost glaring at Blair. What the fuck was Serena talking about? Mr. Married? She couldn't possibly mean that Blair had fucked some other guy before him. Could she?

"Alas, I am not. Ah well, another one bites the dust." Blair shrugged it off; she had gotten what she needed, eventually.

Blair's confirmation incited Chuck. Not to mention the fact that she had barely even glanced at him since she sat down.

But suddenly, all thoughts left his head. Blair's small hand was slowly creeping up his thigh. She finally made it to her destination and began massaging his semi-hard cock through his pants. She smirked before taking a sip of her coffee.

Chuck's mind was going blank, he barely heard Serena formally introduce him to Blair. She held out her free hand, playing along.

He gave her a firm handshake and kissed her knuckles. She smirked.

"So, S, what's on the agenda for today?" Blair asked innocently, while increasing the speed of her strokes. Chuck thought he might burst if he didn't get inside that tight pussy in the next five minutes.

"Manis, pedis, shopping?" Serena mused.

"Works for me," Blair said. She stopped her ministrations, and Chuck almost groaned at the loss of contact. She and Serena rose and went to their respective rooms to change for their outing.

As soon as Serena was safely out of earshot, Chuck grabbed Blair's arm, almost bruisingly, and pulled her into her room.

"Am I mistaken, or am I to understand that I was your second fuck of the evening?" Chuck asked furiously.

Blair raised a perfectly shaped brow. What was the difference to him? "You're not mistaken. But if it makes you feel better, you were much better," Blair said, unashamed. For some reason she couldn't understand, Chuck's eyes flashed with barely concealed fury.

"You couldn't have mentioned that before I fucked your brains out?" He hissed.

"Would it have mattered?" she asked, now completely confused.

Chuck thought to himself for a moment. As disturbed as he was about this new development, he couldn't help but find it just a little bit sexy. She was certainly kinky, that was for sure. He thought he might like it.

"No," he answered truthfully, and she smirked in victory.

"Glad that's cleared up. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get ready for Serena." She tried to walk him out.

"Sure you're not up for Round 2?" He smarmed.

"Oh I'm up for it, I just don't want to keep S waiting. Maybe later?" She asked.

"Oh you better believe it. Be prepared for the fucking of your life," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered slightly and he smirked.

With that, he walked out. In the meantime, he would need to take a nice cold shower. He wanted to finish inside of Blair, not his hand. He had some things in store for her.

* * *

It was during her trip to Barney's with Serena that Blair realized she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Chuck all day. She had no idea what it was about him that was making her eager to see him again, but she wasn't sure she liked it. Blair had made a promise to herself after John that she would never look for love again. _Love_. Ugh, the thought of the word made her cringe. She had to make sure that she ended this little fling with Chuck soon. No more than five times with one guy; that way there was no real attachment. It was just safer that way.

"Umm, B," Serena said, waving her hands in Blair's face, "You okay? We lost you there for about five minutes."

"Oh, yeah. I'm totally fine. Just a little tired. Would you mind if I went back to your place to take a nap?" Blair asked.

"Not at all. I'll see you in a bit," Serena said and waved to Blair as she walked out.

* * *

Chuck was lying in his bed, running his hands through his hair angrily; he finished smoking his fourth bowl of weed of the day and sighed in frustration. What was _wrong_ with him? He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Blair since their encounter this morning. Chuck had never _thought_ about a woman before. After he got what he wanted, he never would want to see her again, let alone _think about her_.

What was it was about Blair that was making him so eager to see her again? _Nothing_, Chuck responded to his inner musings. _She's nothing, just a great fuck. A few more times and I'll get my fill of her_, he thought to himself. He felt substantially better. Blair Waldorf was nothing; just a tight pussy and a hot wet mouth.

* * *

By the time Blair made it back to the VanDerWoodsen penthouse, she was exhausted. She walked straight to her room and shut the door fully intending on making good on her promise to Serena to take a nap. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"Excuse me," Blair said haughtily, hands on her slender hips. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Just waiting for you to come home," Chuck replied sardonically, smirk in place. Ugh, why was he so _beautiful_, Blair thought angrily. It really was quite annoying.

"I'm sure," Blair retorted. "Well, as much as I hate to disappoint, I need some beauty rest. Feel free to see yourself out."

"I was promised Round 2," Chuck said, almost with a pout on his face.

"I'm not in the mood," Blair replied, "Now go."

Chuck ignored her, moving closer to inspect her packages. He grinned when he saw a bag from La Perla. When he opened the bag, his mouth went dry. A sheer black bustier with sheer panties, stockings, and garter belt greeted his eyes.

"You didn't buy this for me, did you?" Chuck husked, holding up the bustier.

Blair shrugged her dainty shoulders. "You, any one of my gentlemen friends, really," She smirked.

Oh she was going to get it for that comment.

"Put it on. Now," Chuck demanded, lust and anger overtaking his senses until all he could see, all he could hear was Blair.

"No," she said defiantly.

"Yes," He insisted, stepping ever so closer.

"No," she replied, taking a step back.

"Yes," Chuck whispered, grasping her waist and pulling her flush against him; Blair gasped in surprise.

Chuck crushed her lips to his with a hungry kiss, moaning as her soft tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. He hardened instantly. He wasn't lying to Blair; he had been eagerly awaiting her return. He needed to fuck her senseless.

Blair pulled his head down, dragging her fingers through his hair roughly. She let out a groan as his lips traveled down her neck, sucking and biting the delicate skin where her neck met her shoulders. She tasted delicious.

Chuck pushed her onto the king size bed and instantly was on top of her. He tore at her silky blouse, needing to get it off of her immediately. He wanted to taste all of her. As much as he had enjoyed fucking her in the shower, it had been over too quickly. This time he was going to take his time and explore.

Finally managing to get her top off, Chuck groaned at the sight of what she was wearing underneath. Her lacy purple bra barely concealed her small but firm breasts. His eyes dilated and darkened with lust. He was curious at what else he would find.

His hands moved down to her hips and he dragged down her skirt to her knees, evoking a surprised gasp from Blair.

His hard work was rewarded, revealing a matching pair of purple lace panties; he wasn't sure that they even counted as underwear. He finished dragging her skirt over her legs and heels; her long legs were wrapped in black thigh-highs. He ran his fingers up and down her legs, needing to feel everything.

Suddenly, Blair sat up and reached for his belt buckle. Her hands quickly undid the offending accessory and began tearing at his buttons and zipper. His pants soon joined her discarded clothing. Chuck worked on unbuttoning his collared shirt while Blair tore off his boxers to reveal his huge erection. She gave the tip a wet kiss.

Chuck forcefully pushed Blair back on the bed and began licking up her right leg, starting at her ankle. The feeling of Chuck's wet tongue against her stockings-clad legs was driving Blair crazy.

Chuck continued his assent up her calf, moving to her inner thigh. When he had met his ultimate destination, her throbbing core, he tossed her right leg over her shoulder.

Chuck feasted on Blair's dripping pussy through her lacy panties; the friction of silk against her folds and clit had Blair at his mercy. He sighed at finally getting to taste her again. She tasted even better than the night before, if that was even possible.

Blair's loud moans were ringing though his ears, turning him on more than he ever thought possible. He reached up to palm her breasts through her bra and began pinching her hardened nipples. She thrashed against his mouth at the feel of him. She allowed him to eat her out for a few more minutes before pushing him off of her, growling "enough."

She pushed him onto the bed, so that his throbbing cock was exposed to her. She looked him in the eye as she began to slowly remove her remaining clothes.

She was the hottest woman he had ever been with; she had no inhibitions while stripping in front of him. He had to say that she knew how to put on a good show.

When she was fully exposed to him, he went to reach for her to pull her on top of him. She moved just out of reach.

"No, you watch," Blair ordered in a bossy voice that made his cock twitch.

Blair moved her hands over her exposed breasts, mimicking Chuck's actions and twisting her pink nipples, much to his delight. When she grasped her left breast firmly in one hand and moved her pouty lips to take her soft nipple in her mouth, his dick hardened painfully. He quickly grasped it and began stroking himself.

She trailed her right hand down her stomach and began a slow descent to her core. Chuck didn't know when he had started panting.

When she reached her final destination, she opened herself to his eager eyes. She slowly circled her clit, moaning at the feel, all the while maintaining eye contact. He groaned, reaching for her again.

"Get over here," He ground out through clenched teeth.

She finally obliged, jumping on top of him. She quickly straddled his hips, impaling herself on his waiting member. They both cried out at the feel of it.

She began ridding him quickly as his hands moved to her waist to help guide her. Not that she needed any help.

She moved his hands up to her breasts, indicating that she wanted him to play with them. He happily obliged. He idly thought that she had the most perfect rosy-tipped nipples he had ever seen. He looked forward to fucking her tits in the near future.

When he took a hard nipple into his mouth and began alternating between sucking and licking it, continuing to play with her other breast, she began moaning in earnest. This only encouraged him and he moved his mouth to worship her other breast.

"OH, FUCK," she yelled loudly, causing him to chuckle against her tit. But the next second she had him at her mercy.

She grasped his balls firmly and began massaging them with her right hand; her left hand was grabbing his shoulder to provide her with some support.

"Fucking-A," He yelled in response. He couldn't take much more of this.

She continued ridding his dick quickly as waves of pleasure began to wash over her.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum," she moaned. He was quite pleased to hear this; he was about to cum himself.

His hips rammed into her in time with her thrusts and she swore she saw stars behind her eyelids. A minute later, they came together, screaming each other's names.

He pulled her down to lie on top of him; his heart was beating about a mile a minute, in time with her own racing heart.

"So beautiful," she thought she heard him murmur.

She stayed where she was for a few minutes, until they heard the elevator ding.

"I think that concludes today's activities," she said sassily and he slowly pulled out of her. He handed her a tissue to clean up and took some for himself.

"Until tonight," he said as he walked to the door.

"And what makes you think that I'll be available tonight," She asked. He frowned.

"I suggest you make yourself available. You'll be heavily rewarded," he husked at her.

She thought for a moment. This was certainly some of the best sex she had had in a while. And Chuck _was_ just one room away. She couldn't beat that for convenience. Why not?

"I might be able to pencil you in," she whispered.

"Good," he said, opening the door, slipping out just before Serena could catch them.

* * *

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read this story. It is incredibly rewarding to have so much support and definitely a great motivator to continue this little adventure. I apologize for not responding to some of your reviews (I will soon!), but I figured it would be better to finish this chapter first. Please enjoy! ;)


End file.
